LOVE ON THE JOB:PROLOGUE
by Starcofan09
Summary: HELLO SO THIS IS MY SECOND FANFICTION ANYWAY This fanfiction is an AU where marco and star are 24 years old in this AU marco is a goverment spy/assassin and star is a queen in training both have bad past experiences can they overcome the challenges that await them can they help each other learn to love again will love overcome the commitment of duty find out in this AU


Hello there another fanfic anyway this is an AU where marco and star are 24 marco is a spy/assassin for the US government and star is a queen in training both have bad back stories.

PROLOGUE

MARCO POV

Marco was in a rooftop of a building smoking a cigarette at his feet was a Barrett xm109 sniper rifle "marco.Smith is arriving get to position"

Alfonzo talked throught his walkie-talkie marco started to load his gun with armor piercing ammo marco then crouched and aligned his eye on the scope and waited for him patiently

"End of the line smith" he whispered.

STAR POV

Star was in her room with her mother learning about the traditions and laws of the kingdom

The princess groaned in annoyance

"Mom this is soooo boring can I go now?" She said which quickly angered queen moon

"Star! How many times do I need to tell you, you're gonna be queen someday and you need to be ready.

The princess just signed in defeat

"Fine mom please continue" her mother turned the page on the book and the next chapter was a "the next chapter is... queen's bethothal"

"Alright star it says here that a princess must be engaged at the age of 25 to either someone with royal blood or noble blood an-" moon was interrupted by her daughter yelling

"What but I cant get married i.. im too young and I don't want to marry a prince or noble I don't even know their name"

"Im sorry dear but whether you like it or not it needs to be done also star happy 25th birthday to you you'll meet your fiance two weeks from now and we are gonna visit the earth dimension to negotiate with them be ready" the queen said with obvious sadness in her eyes and walked out of the room.

Star just sat on her bed shocked that two weeks from now she will be married she started to tear up "happy *sniff* birthday *sniff *to me after crying for two hours she just slept out of exhaustion and stress.

MARCO POV

Marco cocked his gun and aimed it at the apartment room "marco smith's in the lobby"

Alfonzo said "roger that" marco saw that his target has entered the room he breathed heavly

Then he pulled the trigger.

*BANG*

was heard the target dropped

"target neutralized" "good job marco now go back to the base we got a new mission" marco began to pack the sniper and his gear after that he took a glance of the building before and saw that the target had a family "damn it" as he felt guilt overtook him and began walking away.

After an hour drive marco arrived at their safe house he was greeted by two of his best friends/co-workers Alfonzo was the expert on tech specialized in hacking and the other was Ferguson the man who provided him every thing he needed for missions.

After marco and his friends reported it to their superior officer they were told to get ready for another mission after that they drank beer that Ferguson was saving after alfonzo and Ferguson drank 4 bottles they were asleep.

Marco couldn't sleep because of guilt and started walking around the safe house

What could have happened to that kid if I didn't kill his father how was he going to survive eventually he remembered a creed that his trainer used to say"Duty or death" he muttered silently and with that he felt relief.

After taking a glance of Alfonzo's computer there was one email he opened it and saw a girl around his age who had long blonde hair that was yellow as the sun and blue eyes blue as the sea but was his eyes caught was the hearts on her cheeks he could only say one word to describe her... beautiful. which made him recall a bad memory.

STAR POV

Star then opened her sea blue eyes it was night time she decided to go to the balcony of her tower and started to think about what would the prince she was marrying was like was he caring, handsome, nice or was he rude, ugly, cruel this only brought more stress on her.

Because She didn't even know who he was and then star looked at the beautiful night at mewni it was a full moon and the sky was glistening with stars it made her smile.

This only brought her to decide something that only a rebel princess would do Lucky she was one "if I got two weeks I better make the most of it maybe if I changed my look they wont notice who I am star then quickly went to her wardrobe and pick her clothes.

It a red dress that she wore to the

blood moon ball with... "Tom"

She closed her eyes holding back the tears

"I-i... I better get some sleep"

She then flopped on her bed and within a couple of minutes was fast asleep.

MARCO POV

After looking at the picture for 2 minutes he snapped out of his trance when he heard his phone ring he then put down the picture and picked up the call

"Hello"marco answered "marco I need you to postpone the mission you receive and also there will be a ball 1 week from now get ready I need you there to oversee if some people are acting different" "yes sir I understand when is it?" Marco questioned "I'm gonna send you the information on when and where it'll be"

"Thank you sir" marco said and hanged up.

Marco took another look at the picture he couldn't help but feel bad that someday he'd have to eliminate this girl "I'm sorry" was all the said And went to his room and slept.

THE END

 **AN:**

Anyway I hope you like it chapter 1 and two will be focused on their bad experiences and thanks for Astra for suggesting the title.also I know this was a bit sad but it'll be happier in the following chapters


End file.
